The Day I Meet A Hero
by Darth Sky Commander
Summary: An universe were Spyro is not the only dragon in his family. This story was started about five years ago... a little editing done and goes on for some time. In this story, Spyro has three younger brothers, and one baby sister. In the beginning there is a little short summary of what is currently going on... The world is at War... only those who are Allies with Hydra rule.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first Story…. It won't be a big one…. A bit of a small one.

I hope you enjoy it very much! :-7

( I AM THE ORIGINAL AND ONLY AUTHOR OF THIS STORY-

Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus all belong to their rightful owners and not me!)

The year is 2045…. The human race as all come together under the rule of Hydra( if you don't read comics, Hydra is from Marvel Comics… They are the science station of the NAZI's but broke free and took over 90% of Europe).

The only country that has not fallen is The United States of America (I know big surprise). Hydra has not attacked the United States do to it being their ally and greatest asset. The leader of Hydra is Master Michael Foun Duke.

The really only thing that can stop him is his children, His son Dave and Michael both 19 and their sister Nicole who is 17. Their mother had passed away in battle while with her husband on the front lines, Sergeant Major Anne, his wife in 2040, only five years ago when Hydra was still trying to take over Russia.

With the loss of their mother they realized that they wanted a world with peace and order, which was going to happen with their father in command. They wanted to lead troops into battle and fight with them just like their parents, only that Nicole and Dave never did, just Michael at the battle of West Dragon, a small fort in Greece. Where five men gave their lives to defend the Substation routes and trade stations.

With the word of this attack Michael took just three of his best men and took back the bunker from over 100 people, it was called the Return of the Spartans! The name fit them perfectly since not one of his men died, and that it took place few miles away from the LAST Stand of The 300, at the Hot Gates. From that day on they were the Spartan Group.

Spartans are the angels on the front lines. The ones fighting for freedom, peace and life.

They take no prisoners. They show no mercy. No fear. Their faces are the mirror reflection of your demise….your end.

On a day that no one will forever get, the Battle was over and Hydra along with America rammed supreme. The children were checking out a location that seemed familiar but not human. It was an old temple in Greece were the last of the enemy were hiding, before they got destroyed. The doors were huge and made of pure stone. Then they all saw it, a giant Green Crystal that looked to be in a shape of a dragon. Michael walked slowly to the center and his sister and brother did not move but gave the look that they were scared shitless. Has he moved closer he touch the Crystal…. Nothing happened and then he turned around to laugh at them.

" hahahaha… nothing happened" Then the crystal shake making the whole place glow up.

Then there was a bright light and then noting just darkness…. Then the sound of children laughing. They opened their eyes to see…. What happened next made them scream…. They saw giant reptiles… with wings and horns! They seemed to be scared but realized they look familiar….. they were dragons!

"Nicole is that you?...and is that you Dave?" ask Michael

The looked at each other and nodded. Nicole was yellow with a black under belly and around 8ft tall while Dave and Mike are around 9 and a half feet tall, both Navy blue but Mike has a gold under belly while Dave has a white under belly.

They wondered where the laughing they heard came from, so they got up and started to walk to a temple that looked like the one on Earth, but much bigger. When they came around 100 feet away the laughter they saw was from to young dragons…. A yellow male with an orange under belly and a female with white scales and a yellow under belly.

As they walked closer the two young ones stopped laughing and looked at Michael and the others…. Then smiled….. "We have never seen you three before" said the boy.

Then came another voice from the door way…. They saw a black dragoness with a red underbelly, she looked surprised to see new faces here in the swam. "Hello" Cynder said with a smile.

Then Nicole replied and walked over, leaving the boys still not moving a muscle.

End of Chapter One. Yes there is more….


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole looked back me( I am Michael here), she motioned her head forward to say 'come on'.

I shoved Dave and then we both started to move to our sister...(this may sound weird but our sister was hot as fire!). The black dragoness smiled has we fail in comparison to her height... She seemed to be 10 feet tall.

As we came up, A purple dragon(AKA Spyro) called out " Where's my to little ones?"

Over here Daddy! Yelled the boy. Spyro ran up to them and gave them a tight hug. Then set them down slowly. "So where is mom?" ask Spyro.

Over there by those new dragons! Yelled the children. Spyro turned his head towards us and told his kids to go wash up for diner. He then walked towards us with a strange look on his face.

"Hello there, have we meet before?" as he walked to his mate Cynder.

I do not believe that we have I said. "My name is Michael, and this is my little sister Nicole and my brother Dave". They nod their heads down as introduced.

"Well I am Cynder and this is my mate Spyro, and those are our children Max, and Dana".

"What brings you to our home?"

"To be honest.., we don't even know how we got here in the first place" said Dave and I nodded in agreement. First we were in a temple where we had killed our enemy, and saw a giant crystal Dragon in the center of the room and Mikey over hear had to go on and touch it, then we should up here has dragons instead of humans."

"I know weird a giant green dragon statue." Spyro looked at me in shock.

"You got to be kidding, never saw one before?" Cynder had her mouth drop. It was very common to see a crystal, even a dragon one.

"Ok well it seems that you three need a place to stay... lucky we have more than enough rooms here for you all, and you say that you became dragons just when you became here, so I guess you have no connection to anybody here?"

"Wow thank you very much!" Then we all went to the dinner table, that had chairs made for a dragon... that makes sense. And we ate what seemed to be... oh my... apes! They did taste good without any fur on. Along with berries, deer, and human! (Kidding!).

After we ate our five stomachs, we than watched a movie by Lucas Film... apparently what showed up at the temple back on earth also got teleported here, a 72 HD TV with built in DVD player and a case of movies, Nicole and I picked Howard the Duck... Spyro and Cynder laughed their heads off and then we replayed it for about five times and sing **Howard the Duck** and fell asleep. All was quite in the temple, until morning arouse.

There was lots of yelling and then complete silence. I woke up first and walked to the balcony and saw tons of human like cats that were caring swords, arrows and shields. They seemed unhappy. I then ran back into the room and tripped over Dave and then every one woke up.

"What was that for jerk!"

"Sorry!.. I was running to tell you that we are under attack!" They all jumped up and ran to the balcony.

"That's what woke you up and made us come here this early in the morning?!" Yelled Nicole.

There was nothing there but wind blowing in the grass. No enemy, no cats and no army. I was stunned, unable to see what happened to those cats that I swear on my mother's grave have gone to.

Later after we had breakfast, Spyro asked me to follow him into the hallway. I did. What happened next was most shocking... he hugged me... he started crying and said "I'm so sorry for not founding you three for so long."

"Why the hell are you hugging me!...get the hell off now!"

"I know what this may sound like, but you are my brother from the Earth realm, I remember your eyes and color... same for Dave and Nicole... you were born here but vanished 12 years ago, when I found out about the Death of our mother... I felt your pain, she was human in that realm and so were you, because when we move from one realm into another we become the dominate species."

"So this is true is it not?...can you prove to me how your my long lost brother?"

Sadly I do not know how to prove it, but I know it is the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The news shocked me very much. I was dead struck. I could not move. I could not believe this.

But the look in his, the fire in his eyes was burning hot a flame. It was no doubt it was true.

Why would there be any reason for him to lie to me, he doesn't hate me nor does he know me that well. How could he be my brother, if I have never seen him before in my life? I am pretty sure neither has Nicole or Dave. May be because he is older than me and saw me when I was born…and same for the others too.

That's it! I know how he can prove it!

"Ok, I know how you can prove it, what day was I born? My sister? And my brother?"

"You were born on December 3rd 2026, your brother April 5th 2025, and your sister April 9th 2028."

He was right, but now to ask him what are mother's name was.

"Ok so that was right, now one more question, what was our mothers name?"

"Her name was Samantha Anne, and dad is still alive, his name his Michael Foun Duke".

He was right! He was right! It must be true! "You're my brother!" I moved out but back in and hugged him tight. Harder then how he did just before.

"I feel so much better, as if I belong here…."

"You do because you're my brother; the three of you are my family. I am so happy to have found you, all of you. Welcome home…. My brother."

Tears were coming down my face, as well as Spyros ….. we were both smiling happy to see each other.

"So should we go tell the others?" I asked. Spyro looked and said

"I don't think we need to… Look behind you." I did and saw the others. Tears were coming down their faces. Nicole and Dave ran to us crying and we joined together for a breath taking hug. I almost pasted out that I couldn't breathe. We broke off and they started laughing at me.

I couldn't but help to smile…. I was happy….with my family…were I belonged.

Then I wondered why we were separated…. Was it because he was the purple dragon and needed to stay here to defeat the Dark Master? And save this realm? That was probably it. What else could it have been? No matter… I have a family…..And I am a dragon!

After that we all walked outside to see the sites here in this realm. We saw where he and his mate Cynder had defeated The Dark Master, the best place to catch the biggest fish and find the best berries.

After that we went to go see where these Guardians are, since Spyro wanted to tell them that he found his long lost family. On the way to WarFang, Spyro and Cynder stopped by a little shop and meet their friend Hunter. He was like one of those cats I saw early this morning. He did not look at us , it seemed he was upset, scared, and crying.

"Hunter! It's us!" Spyro yelled and Cynder stood by him.

Hunter turned around had dropped his frown instantly when he laid eyes on Spyro. He wiped the tears off his eyes and stood up. "How are you two?... I have not seen any one in quite a while." "We are good and very happy to see you old friend. How is it going with…what's her name again?" Spyro asked.

"That's why I was crying, she left me dead in the middle of the night. She said she did not want someone as protective as me to be with her." That made Cynder frown and came up to the small cheetah that was bigger than them eight years ago. She gave him a hug and said "I am sorry that Francine left you, she was never the right mood towards anyone, always auguring with you… if you ask me this should make your life much easier."

You think that Spyro would remember her name since he knew her before Cynder did. Even before she was saved by Spyro from the cloches of Malefor.

"Thanks Cynder, but that was not just it, she took my only thing that held me here…. My box of photos of our childhood together. She did this because I was not easy going, and over protective of her!"

"We know you Hunter, you love others and care for them, if that's no good for her, then so be it! Let Her walk away from the person would cared most for her. It's her loss."

"Thanks Spyro" he said and asked us what we were going. "WarFang we all said".

"So who is this you brought with you?" He looked at me.

"That's my family" he said, "That's Michael, Dave my brothers, and that's Nicole my sister."

"You have a family? Good thing they look the same has you unlike, what's his name?...Sparx!"

"You got that right" Cynder said with a grin. Now off to the Dragon city of WarFang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As we head for the dragon city of WarFang, we stopped at a few places and got launch at this kind of small place, it seemed not meant for dragons but for moles and other smaller creatures. The name was called "Dave's Den" ironic, but it had some what of decent food. The place did not seem to be crowed at all, quite the opposite, we and another group of dragons were the only ones there! "Well, where should we sit? Do you guys want a booth or a table or eat outside?" Cynder asked. I could not believe that a place like this had booths! None the less we sat outside.

We waited for what seemed seconds but about a few minutes for our waiter, or should I say waitress? She… was beyond pretty, beyond that best looking girl that I have ever seen. Her blue scales, her nice and curved body all were magnificent, but her eyes! Her eyes had a story of their own. Emerald! The color of my birth stone. I was so happy to be a dragon now even more then before when I meet my brother for the first time. She was great! She looked like eighteen, but I was bad at guessing ages.

She smiled when she saw that I was looking at her. I got red in the face and put my head down trying not to be seen. Then she spoke. "Welcome to Dave's Den, my name is Sara, may I ask you what you would like to drink this afternoon?" We all answered but me, so Spyro spoke for me seeing that I was dazed by her beauty. "Water for him too please." She smiled and walked away. Spyro turned to me with a smile, "you like her don't you? I can see this is going to be a great day for you!"

I looked at him with anger, "I do not!"

"Sure you don't, you just go shy and don't have enough courage to talk to her."

Looked back at the menu, mine was different than the others; it had a section of recommendations which lacked in the others. The reason mine was different is because she knew that I like her, a lot. The first item on this page was and so forth.

Garlic chicken; Comes with rice, three chickens (whole), and a side choice of soup or salad.

Opened up cow; A large cow that has been trimmed of fat and made to your request; raw, baked, grilled or chopped up in a salad of your choice. Inside loaded with carrots and potatoes and other vegetables.

Meat salad; Salad with three different types of toppings; chicken, cow, or roasted boar. You can have all three or you could have just one and get the same amount. Comes with your choice of dressing; blood, wine, ranch, or olive oil.

Giant Goose; All said, with three different sides of your choice.

All for the same price: free thanks to Spyro! So he and his friends could eat free.

I told Spyro this and looked happy to see this because he wanted to save his money for shopping. He then smiled when Sara, the hottest babe in the whole galaxy, came back with our drinks. "So have you decided on what you want?" We said what we want and had our fill. Later after we had finished our meal she came by and pulled a chair to the table, I guess she is one of Spyros friends. She asked us a question, "So sis, how long have you been with these new people? Are they from around here? It doesn't look like it!" So then my guess was wrong and it was Cynder's sister.

Cynder smiled. "Sara, this is Spyro's long lost family. Can you see the resemblance?" She nodded. "That's Nicole, and Dave, and this guy right here is Michael." She said with a smile and everyone looked at me as if I was cute. "They look alike, so how old is your little brother Michael? 19?" I nodded. "I am Sara", again she introduced her self," I am Cynder's younger sister and I am eighteen years old." My guess was right to y surprise. "So where are you guys heading off to?" WarFang to see _**uncle Ignitus**_ and the other guardians." "ok, so in a little while, probably, oh I am off now. Can I come with you guys?" Cynder ran and hugged her. "Of course you can come, you're my little sister!" She smiled and put her stuff away and walked out the door with us. "well it's too early to fly right after eating, so I guess we could walk among the stream to the gates and then fly over." Spyro said and we nodded. Walking among the stream, with Sara in front of me with her sister. Chit chatting and then they looked behind them at me and smiled, then I quickly faced off into a different direction. Nicole was with Dave and Spyro was with me.

We started talking and then I brought up the question. "Do you know why we were separated when we were so young?" He stopped. Looked at his feet and then back up at me. We were separated because this world was to dangerous for you three, so you were sent away with your uncle, Michael Foun Duke is not your real father! He is our uncle and our _**father is…. Ignitus**_!" The person who died on earth was not our mother but her name was Anne. And our mothers real name is Luna. Anne was our aunt. Michael's wife/mate. Our real mother is still hear somewhere and she is looking for us!"

I was even more shocked now than ever before. "So Michael is not my father?" Spyro nodded. "Thank god, or the ancestors! I did not like the way he treated us, like dogs! I never want to go back there!" I started to cry and he joined in. He was my real family, he was my hero and my big brother! This news I had wanted to keep a secret till Ignitus, my real father told me himself and to Dave and Nicole. I have a mother! A mother who is still alive, and looking for us! I have a father that is the Fire Guardian and a dragon. My blood is their blood. My flesh is their flesh. My pain is their pain. The sorrow we have is what keeps us together in the darkest nights, the darkest tunnels, and the darkest day. We will always have a family. One stronger then all others! One that will never die and live on to the brighter light!

Now to ask one more question. "So Spyro, how old are you?" He smiled and said 20.

Then we looked forward and continued forward to the dragon city. To WarFang! To my real father.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that these are short but they all add up in the end into about 15 Chapters told (30 of these short ones)

It took us a while to get to the next town. We had stopped and had gone swimming in the stream that we were following to WarFang. I will fill you on the details here.

Chapter Five

We got up around my guess of 11. I was the first to wake, then my sister Nicole. She was talking in her sleep. "But I am a dragon you stupid bitch! So get off him now before I eat you!" It sounded like she was talking to her asshole of a boyfriend Paul, who always as someone else trying to become his girlfriend. It must have been another girl that wanted to steal Paul from her. That always made me laugh. But if she tells Paul, my question is would he stay with her? So many questions and only thing I can think of answer is he says no more and Nicole eats him. That would be funny to watch but weird at same moment. She looked so pretty her body lying in the now risen sun with her golden scales shining so bright. It was amazing to believe that she was my sister. To be honest, that I am one to is still very shocking.

I sneezed and she jumped up "What!?" and then looked over to me. "Sorry about that, did I wake you?"

"No, that girl that was trying to steal your man from you did." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Oh, yeah that stupid Paul always has some else for him! I wonder if he has some one there while I am gone? He just always wants someone to be with him." sigh. "Well let's wake up the others." "No let's not do that, let's go and get breakfast for us and bring it back."

Ok so we went out and started to talk about how we felt about being here.

"Michael, do you like being here? You know, with the rest of our family?" I had to think about that. I liked being in charge of an elite group of troops, but know when I find out most of my life was just a lie. I know that I am here to see my brother and all, but that still doesn't answer my feeling about Earth. Sure we were at war, having to write reports and see to it that every battle was won, or kill all the enemy troops our selves. All the battles that I have fought were not for my father but my sick power craving uncle. It is very good to know that he is not my real father, but Nicole and Dave still do not know this.

That broke my heart. They still did not know who are real father was. The pain of keeping this away from them tour through my chest, into my heart. Felling that I was not even breathing. As if someone cut out my lungs as air past right through my empty chest. The pain was unimaginable. I fell to my knees. My eyes got all watered up and I could only see a blur. She noticed this. "Michael, why are you crying? Michael you ok?" She asked and bent down to my face. "I am so sorry! About all of this, about the things we have done. All the people that we have killed for that _assholes_ conquest! It hurts! The pain won't go away!

The next thing I knew she was hugging me on her knees. Crying along with me. We both felt the pain from all of the damage we have caused. "It hurts me too!" She said. She then pulled my chin up to have eye level. She had that same feeling that is kill me. "I am so happy that we do not have to deal with that anymore!" She kissed me as we hugged even stronger now. Don't let anyone know this, but she almost broke my back! Her strength over whelmed me. But I did not let her see that. I had to show a strong role model for her. We broke off and started to get up and gather food.

Just a few minutes after that, I found six deer all eating, the perfect time to attack. I did and ended up bumping heads with Nicole. "Whew…. That really hurt! What did I hit a tree or something?" She opened her eyes to see me out cold. For just a few minutes, then I woke up. She then hit me in the face with her tail. "That was for knocking into me dufuss!" "Say what?!" "You heard me!" "Oh…sorry about that."

We shook it off and then continued to search for food. Luckily in just around five minutes we found more deer and this time worked together. We got two quickly before any of the other knew what was going on. Then we hid in the tall grass and went around the remaining deer and then took them out I got one by taking it and throwing in the air using my black head horns. Nicole took all of the remaining three deer down by knocking them into each other then quickly going in for the kill. Straight to the neck of the one on top. It fell within half a second leaving its body mass on top of the other two that stood there in fear. I saw the look in their eyes,…the fear of death. I knew that look any where after all of the people that I have killed.

I could not look. It was too depressing. But then again remembering my favorite childhood cartoon by Disney The lion King. It was the circle of life. We did what had to be done, for the others at the camp site we set up last night. It's said to admit, but when we die we turn into the grass. Just like Mufassa.

"The toughest battle is to keeping living". I remembered an old friend saying that to me. It was his final words. He jumped out and tackled me to the ground he had taken a bullet that was meant for me into his upper chest. I pulled him up into my arms. "Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me you ass!" Stay with me! Did you hear me?! That's a direct order!" "I will save you! Don't you worry! The medic is on his way now." "Just shut up Captain, do me a favor, and do not let these assholes dare kill you!" I looked down at him in shock. He was actually smiling! That was my best friend there dying right before my very own eyes. He was like a brother to me. We met in middle school. He was the only person that would actually sit with me at my launch table. The next thing I noticed was the sound of a bullet coming in towards me from the direction of the last bullet. And there it came, fast, in a blink of an eye. The bullet went right on through his chest killing him instantly. And there he was, dead in a puddle of his own blood with his eyes wide open. I moved closer to him.

"Alex? Alex you ok? Tell me you're alright! Please don't leave me!" "Don't leave me." No reply. I banged onto his chest, there was no heart beat. No pulse. I was crying, tears of loneliness and sadness filled my eyes up. I once again looked at him. I bent down even more now, I closed his eyes. He did that trying to save me. He was a true friend. I will never forget him.

Ever since that dreadful night, I have never had any one step into my group. No one to replace him. No one to replace my lost friend. No one could ever replace Alex.

I snapped back into the present, I looked at Nicole with a smile on my face. "Yes, I love being here with you Dave Spyro and all the others. I couldn't be any happier if I wanted to." I had finally answered her question. We walked back with our catch and Spyro woke up due to the wonderful smell of meat, deer to be precise. We all had our fill and began talking about what we thought so far of their world. We were happy to say that we do not ever want to go back to Earth.

"So let's set out and go to the next town." We went and we were still tired after our case this morning. I felt as if my wings were burning. "It's so damn hot out here, my scales are turning red!" I said. We will go to the next town and then spend the night there. After we get there it should take only a few hours to get there by flying. "So let's hurry and get on our way before you turn into a cooked dragon!" Spyro said. "Joking! My ancestors! You need to learn how to… child out!"

They all started laughing at me but not trying to hurt my feelings. But it did not seem funny to me at all. So then I got up and pushed Spyro into the lake. That made him stop laughing and turned an evil grin. "Hey, you better have your ass in here in the next five seconds before I through you in!" I figured that was a great idea so I smiled. "Well that's what I wanted to do since we got up!" we all jumped in and had a splash fight. It was no doubt that at the being, it was Nicole's game. She beat us all but we didn't mind. We just enjoyed our first break ever with our new family. The best one of all time!


	6. Chapter 6

This is not going to be finished just yet…

And the Spyro and Cynder's kids are also with them. So it's not just six dragons, it's eight.

Here it is Chapter 6 Part One

After we got out of the lake, we dried off. Thanks to Spyro breathing fire on all of us, making us dry off within seconds. We were very tired. We had spent most of the day in the water. So we figured to hunt for dinner. This time Nicole and Spyro left to go hunt down food while I was playing with my new nephew and niece. I could tell that they liked me very much. It was weird to see kids as dragons.

I wondered if I could have been as cute as them if I stayed here instead of going to Earth. If I never went to Earth and became a human, I would have seen my real father and mother. And I would have also had an older brother there for me. If only I can change the past. If only….

(Now to Spyro and Nicole)

Nicole was very tired. Her body did not feel like running, nor did it like hunting down some food.

"I'm so tired. I wish I got used to this body sooner."

"Well I wished that you never had to leave. You could have stayed here. With our family at the temple."

"I wish that that could have been done instead of going to Earth."

Well it was for your own safety. With you in harm's way, you could have been hurt. You couldn't be able to fight."

"But I want to have been here with my brother! I love you Spyro! And so does Michael and Dave."

"Well you seem that you did not like being a human that much. Did you like your father?"

Nicole took a minute to think. She wondered what if Michael wasn't her father. He did treat them like other people. Not as his own children. He never called her daughter even once. He never called Michael son, nor did he call Dave son. She wondered even more now.

"Spyro, is Michael are real father?" Spyro looked down to his paws. Then looked at Nicole. His face rising up slowly. He had tears in his eyes. He had to tell her the truth. She is his sister.

"He is not our father. He is our uncle." She was stunned. She knew it to be the truth. Now who was her real father?

Spyro already knew her next question.

"Our real father is in WarFang, he is the sole reason why we are going there. He is Ignitus."

She remembered hearing that name before. But that was when she was very young. That would explain how she did not remember having another brother. She only thought that she had only two brothers. Michael and Dave. Now she has three. Now she knows who her real father was. Now it was time to meet this dragon.

She looked up to Spyro, tears coming from her eyes. She was crying tears of joy. She ran up to Spyro, she put her arms around him and started moaning out loud and letting Spyro feel her release of energy. This made him cry even more now. He had told her that her real father was on Earth, but now he tells the truth. Her father is alive. Here and waiting for her and her brothers.

So if he is my father, then who was that who died on Earth? Was she my real mother? Or someone else?

"Spyro who was that who died on Earth, was she my real mother?"

"No…. she was our aunt Anne."

"So where is our real mother?"

"She is alive, and she is somewhere here looking for us."

"All of us?" She asked as she broke away from her brother.

"Yes…all of us." He said with a smile.

"Well I guess we should get some food before they become angry." Spyro nodded.

They went to a wide plain and found multiple geese. They were of a big size than the ones back on planet Earth. About three times the size of an average goose. We quickly took four of them down. Spyro took one down by biting its head rite off. While Nicole hid in the tall grass and when three came by she tripped them with her tail and then moving in for the kill. She quickly bit their necks before they could make the sliest sound.

Now they hogged-tied them together and through them up on their backs walking to camp.

"Let's hope they are not mad at us." Nicole said looking at her brother.

"We will find out when we get there."


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

_Sorry for the wait, I have not been able to get on as much after karate class, I wonder when these people think that they would ever reach my rank? They have more than ten years to catch up with me. But most people quit after a few weeks, two years most if they do not want to do it anymore. Not many people are a 4__th__ degree Black belt like myself. Even though my sisters are both 2__nd__ degree and my brothers are also 4__th __degree, I can never beat them in sparing! I guess since they are my blood, that I do not want to harm them. Enough talk! Now let's get back to the reason why we are here… _

**Chapter Six part Two**

We were silent. All was well. We devoured to our fill, and later sang about it. We felt as you may say 'drunk' yet we did not have any drinks, besides water.

The smell of the food was in the air. Nice heavenly roasted goose, with a side of blood. You may call it sick, but remember, we are dragons. I was the last to receive the food. But I did not mind, my family, especially the little ones came first. All I could think about was them. They are so little, yet they seem strong enough to beat the crap out of me. I smiled when they turned to me.

"Uncle Mike, can we hear about you?" asked Max.

"What would you like to hear?" I asked looking at both Dana and him.

"How was life as a _human_?" he said in the cutest way.

"Well for now I can say, that I love being a dragon more than I do a human."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" I did not know what to say. No one has asked me this question before. I was human long before I knew that these dragons are my family. I closed my eyes thinking back to all the times that stayed within my memories. There were sad and happy ones, but mostly anger. I opened up my eyes and saw max biting my paw. Trying to get me to respond. He seemed worried that I have left and was away for a long time.

"Well, I had a few good friends. Most of which died along my side in battle."

I started crying. Max wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked up at me and started crying as well.

"Why are you crying uncle Mikey?"

I wiped the tears from my face and looked back at him.

"Sorry for making you upset, I was just…. just remembering old friends."

"Well you did not answer my question completely, why do you like being a dragon more than a human?" Max barked, annoyed.

"I now have enough strength to protect my friends and family from harm. I do not want to just stand there and let others die for me! I have lost too many men, too many friends, too many men I considered my brothers."

Max backed away and said he is sorry for him bringing back sad memories. I said it wasn't his fault; it was mine for not defending them, letting them take the first rounds into them. If only I could go back and fix things.

Max walked over to his dad and crawled up into his arms. Somebody is tired. I thought to myself. Time for me to get some sleep.

"Goodnight everybody."

All: Good night! Love you!

I walked away to a small bush. I took some of the twigs out so it would feel much better to lay on. I crawled on and was fast asleep.

Next morning around seven, I woke up to find a small bug on my nose. It was an ugly looking dragonfly.

"You better get off or so help me by god I'll…." He interrupted.

"No! You listen to me you fat-ass dragon! You better tell me who you are or my brother will skin you!"

I looked at him. In shock, I started cracking up laughing at this little bug.

"Oh no! Someone help me! I am going to be skinned by this dragon flies brother!"

"You are dead you hear me! DEAD!...Hey bro come over here! It's me Sparx and I need you to beat the $417 out of this fat $$ dragon over here!"

I saw something big shake the bushes on the right side of me. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"What the heck! What dragon is picking on you?"

"This guy right here!"

To my surprise it was my brother SPYRO! He was the one the dragonfly was calling over to kick my but.

Spyro walked over and smiled. He was up to something. I could see it in his purple eyes. He soon walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Mike, let's pretend to fight each other so Sparx will be shocked to find out you are my real brother. Follow my lead." I smiled.

He slowly backed away from me and looked at Sparx.

"Sparx, watch me kick the crap out of this $417 bag!" he turned back at me and winked. Sparks nodded adding a smile to his yellow face.

"You think you could beat me? You fat purple dragon! I will wipe the ground with you! Your blood will be everywhere!" I laughed.

His eyes rolled back. "So you want to go first or shall I do the honors?"

"You good right ahead." We both smiled then we got into pouncing position and turned to Sparx.

Sparx looked down, knowing this couldn't be good.

"GO!"

"Spyro what is going on? Why are you two not fighting with each other?!"

Spyro let him go and he flew up to eye level.

"Sparx, this is my brother Mike….and Mike this is Sparx, my foster brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" "How is he your brother? I have never seen him before."

"That's a very long story." Sparx turned to me with anger.

"I wasn't talking to you! You piece of $417! How dare you trick my brother into thinking you're his brother!" He yelled at me. I growled back showing all of my teeth.

I was ready to tare him into pieces! One move with my claw will kill him instantly. But Spyro moved into my way, so I backed off.

"Sparx, Why don't you relax and turn into your real form." Spyro said. I stood amazed at his words.

"Fine but when I change, make sure he doesn't attack me. I do not like to have a misshape and turn inside-out."

"Ok, he will not attack you, as so long as you make sure not to get him angry anymore."

I kept completely still watching the dragonfly. He flew over to a wide space on the ground. Then he jumped into the air. He was glowing red. A few moments later, a bright light flashed and I opened my eyes to see another dragon. He was smaller than me, and looked skinny.

"So what do you think?"

"A magic dragonfly that can transform into a dragon…. I did not see that coming"

They laughed and we started to walk back to where we last saw the others.

"Hey Nicole! Dave! Were back with an old friend of Spyro's!"

"This is Sparx, he is my foster brother." Spyro said with a smile on his face.

"Hi there, I am Nicole and this is our brother Dave. It is nice to meet you."

He nodded and walked over to Cynder. He gave her a hug and a kiss and then walked over to where the little ones were playing.

Spyro had a grin on his face while he was looking at Cynder.

"What is that look for Spyro?"

"Oh well, I am just thinking back to when Sparx was afraid to even speak your name. And the time you had him in your mouth. It seems he is completely different now. Like he is no longer afraid of you."

"Well it has been at least six years since we mated. So he had some time to change…. If he didn't I would have eaten him a long time ago. But I guess now that has the power to change into a dragon, he is no longer afraid of me eating him." They laughed as Spyro then nuzzled her. She gave him a lick and smiled. They got up and walked away from us. My guess they are going to have some fun.

I only wish that Sara felt the same way, but now I think of it, she has looked at me quite a lot in the past few days. I would be surprised if we even talked about it, let alone talk with each other. It has been a while since I talked to someone other than the kids and Spyro. I guess I should go walk over to her, it's not like she's going to come over to me.

I began to walk over to were Sara and her sister Cynder where talking.

"Mind if I could come in here?" I asked.

"Why of course you could!" Sara said with a silly grin.

"So mike, how are you feeling about being hooked up with someone? Like another dragon perhaps." Cynder asked. Sara and I looked at each other frozen.

"Why, are you suggesting that I date mike?" Cynder nodded.

"Well…. Sure why not. He is cute any way." I went all red in the face. I could not believe she would actually say anything like this. I was lost for words. We both looked back at each other. I did not know if I should kiss her or not. Luckily she answered that for me.

"Come here and give me a kiss cutie!" She pulled me in and I gave her what we both wanted, a kiss.

"You are so beautiful Sara, I want you to know that I would do anything for you."


	8. Chapter 8

I cannot wait any longer! I want to finish this story! Even though I have more than 12 chapters remaining. Sorry for the wait, the recent Hurricane damaged my home, but thankfully no one got hurt. Here lies the story everyone wants to read! Spyro! Plus Dave doesn't talk much, because he really doesn't much in real life…so here's the next Chapter.

**Chapter 7 The Day Has Come**

Later after a long and loving kiss with Sara, I decided to go for a walk before I headed to bed. Everyone was a sleep. I walked away to the lake. I could see my reflection in it. What I was looking at scared me. 'A person who lets his best friends die…. Right in front of him'. I felt like I did not belong with my family. I only wished that nothing would happen to them if I stay here.

I could not see to lose them… first a private at the fort of Julius. She was my first Girlfriend. That day was blacker then night. More dangerous than hell. Almost as scary has going against your own nightmare. Luckily my nightmare hasn't happened yet, otherwise I would not be here if it did. Now you want to hear about it don't you, well…. Fine I will tell you, but promise not to tell anyone that I was crying. I remember it has if it were a week ago.

_**June eighth 2044 **_

Location: St. Bismarck ship yard 03

Time: 15:42

Squad: _Spartan _

The breeze was cold. The water was untamed crashing up on the shore. A drop ship moved in to a small valley not too far from the target site. The doors opened. Six troopers got out; one was Dave another one, the one in charge Michael.

None said one word. Their objective is clear. They moved silently into the Ship yard. Seeing the gates wide open. Something was up, the gate is supposed to be closed. Only he and his family have the authority to pen these gates. Madly Dave looked around to see the guards. A pool of blood lie on the floor of the gate. Four bodies daggling limp by limp on the gate fence. Eyes were ripped out, cutes going down from their foreheads, down their face and stopped at the chin. No bullet marks. This is going to be fun said Dave with a smile on his face. I laughed. For we both knew that all the other troopers here are the same way, I wonder if the girl who made the S.O.S. to us was still here though. Her voice sounded so familiar. It was a while before I realized that I did here that voice before. When three weeks ago, the recruits were shipped here for their first station before seeing any combat. That was the best part about this job, to see some new blood on the lines. One of which was her. Julius. My love of my life. To see her fighting for my fathers cause, made me happy to be her boyfriend. This just got a whole lot worse. She was the one who made the call. She was the young girl on the station PSA radio. I need to get her out of here!

We moved in. No life in sight. It was a ghost town in a ship yard. All the old naval vessels were here, still floating. The most impressive ship was the one that was brought back up above the water. The most Famous German Ship ever known 'Bismarck'. What a sight to see this Queen of the navy, back above the water and by the looks of it still had it in her for another fifthly years at least. The biggest ship in the whole yard.

Dave hit me in the shoulder to get m out of my daze. We headed over to the back door which is right behind the control bridge. With the movement of two fingers, two troopers went to each side of the door. Dave and I stayed in the middle. Next, another hand motion and the troops on the right knocked the door down while the men on the right threw in a grenade and nothing happened so Me and the troops on my right followed me in. We were here alright, but so was the people responsible for this whole thing. 'Rebels!' Most were hurt by the fight in here and the rest killed by it and the grenade. They only looked up to us in fear. They realized something about history. That Spartans never take prisoners.

One pointed his gun at his head and I smiled, he dropped the gun as I shot him square in between the eye balls. No word was said. I grinned even more as more of them tried to run away, they all ended up dead once they came to their feet.

Next thing the squad did was split out to find any more rebels and possibly find any survivors. No more rebels, but five survivors. One of which was her. I dropped my gun, ran to her and swept her off her feet. She pulled me in for a kiss. One that knocked off my socks. She was safe in my arms. Nothing could take her from me.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Sure."

I tossed Dave the radio to call for evac.

"Ten minutes bro. then we are gone."

"Let's get these soldiers out of here." I yelled. And we headed up to the deck of the Air Craft carrier. I took about eight minutes to reach there with the wounded. Transport was in the sky, not to far away. I pulled out a flare stick and threw it a good twenty feet in front of us.

The sun was setting and the ship landed right as it set. We loaded the first three troopers on to receive medical attention for their wounds. And I waited for the ship to make more room for the rest of us, after all it can hold a good twenty people, but with the beds laid out, maybe about ten people could sit down still.

"So when do you want to get married?" she asked me.

"Whenever you want my love." I smiled.

"How about when we get back… does that sound good?"

''It does, more then you know. When we get back home, I will take you as my wife."

We kissed and I walked over to the ship. I helped lay out the beds with Dave.

When the beds were laid out with the wounded on them we started to board. First Dave took his seat and then the rest of our squad. When the third trooper got onboard, gunfire was heard and the other two troopers fell to the ground…dead. I turned around to see a rebel holding his right arm as he was shot in, anger in his eyes. He started to aim for me when I picked my gun up. I was to late. He had open fire at me. I jumped out of the way and he missed me for Julius. Dave got out of his seat and opened fire killing the rebel. She stood there daze. Her lifeless eyes white. She collapsed in my arms. She was not making any sound, her heart beet stopped. I opened her mouth, and performed CPR. For and hour straight. She was not breathing at all still. I pulled her up into my chest. She is dead… and it was my fault for jumping out of the way. Don't leave me! For an hour straight I was screaming. My face all red, along with my eyes.

She was dead. Dead. I loved her more than myself. I would have taken a _bullet_ for her. Yet she died because I didn't.

I whipped the tears from my face. I closed her lifeless eyes and carried her in my arms. Dave came out with the other soldiers and carried their soulless bodies inside the ship. We took off and Dave came to sit next to me. No one said a thing to me, not even Dave, for he was crying to.

This was my first battle that I have ever lost any troopers in my own squad, but It wasn't the last. Her death caused an evil pain to grow in me. A pain worse than a heart attack, for it never stops, not even if I die. I told Dave what she said to me… she was going to marry me when we got back home. I promised her that I would take care of her forever. But now she is gone, the love of my life. She was my angel. And now she is my guardian angel.

With this loss of men my father took me aside when we landed. He hugged me. He was crying as well. For she was a top student of the academy. He looked after her as a friend, but than that, like a father. For she had lost her parents when she was very young. She told us that they were murdered when she was asleep. The worst thing of it all was, it was her birthday.

I am sorry I do not wish to talk about it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Well it has been a while now hasn't it? I have gone to the hospital recently checking on my son. I have been there every day. And now I have time to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this very much!

Plus my brother DAVE does not talk much so….. plus only I have a short time. Got to go to the Doc! LOL…AKA my sister! -D

Chapter 8

NEXT: memory

_**June 23**__**rd**__** 2044 **_

Location: Devils Plain

Time: 10:27

Squad: _Spartan _

_The morning is cold. The bitter breeze rubs against their faces. _

Five Men in.

Find artifact 'The_ Book of Dire'_

_Sun not awake._

Find and evac the artifact.

The chopper was five miles away from their DZ. Michael was alone this time. No Dave and no friends.

The troopers were so young, the same age as him. They all seemed scared to go.

No one talked at all. The transmission turned on and the pilot told them five minutes till DZ.

Michael just wanted to get the book and go home, tired of looking for this thing. This was the fifth mission to find the book. All the other locations were negative, nothing important to report. This time it was going to be different. This time the book will be his.

One of the troopers looked up, fear in his eyes. Michael turned away. Afraid to say 'everything will be fine' when he knew that something can always happen. To think that the mission was easy, is a big mistake. He remembers all too well about fear. He had only lost his wife a few days ago. And here he is. Still fighting.

The chopper is now at the DZ, and troopers jumped out of the chopper and it took off. Time limit: twenty minutes.

Time to finally get that book. It will turn the tide of war if the rebels seize it. The truth is that only he who sees the blood in the book will only be able to live on….as an immortal. Only he who controls his own will, will have the power to create miracles.

Life is a mystery, _only he who sees truth will see lies._

The area was filled with destroyed cars, and tanks. A graveyard for any vehicle. The sky filled with gray clouds. No sun today. They were a few meters away from a door in a trench. It was wide open. Old enough that it could have been from the Great War. No doubt it was vacant. Only thing inside were rats, bats and bugs.

Mike was the first to go in. he turned on the light on his gun and moved in slowly.

The library was where the book is. It is only a few hundred feet away from where they are now.

The door was shut at the entrance so they kicked it down, guns drawn.

Nothing but rows and rows of shelves. Filled with hundreds of books. Tables all put to the side, leaving the walk way wide open. They moved in towards the Front desk. On the Desk was the bones of a woman who got shot in the right arm and neck. They moved on. The library was quite, it was a place for people to come and relax and read. But now it is a place of lonely books. Surprisingly, the place was very clean and the lights still worked. But it was obvious that no one has been in there for over a century.

They moved on. The book was where they were told. On the square table, in the lunch room just right down the hall from the front desk. Michael grabbed the book and brought it closer to read the title. It was the book.

He put it in his bag and order his men to wait for evac. Because when evac arrives, they will run for hell. They knew that the place was old and all, but it also was very well defended. If someone wanted to come in and shoot somebody, the door will close. Leaving the gun man closed in between two doors. Even at this day, they knew it would still work if there was any sign of a threat to it. Mike showed no threat to the camera. It turned off. Thank fully there was no rebels here or we would get stuck in hear. The sound of wheels hitting the ground made them feel at ease. Their ride was here and now all they have to do is get on it. The troops headed out the door back into the trench. At the end they could see light. The door that was open. It seemed to easy. No fighting and no time to kill. Even though there still was 5 minutes.

Everyone got to the chopper except the youngest one of them all. He was behind mike and somehow ended up on the ground with three bullet marks in his chest. He was dead. The poor kid just joined a year ago. Now he is dead. No one knew what happened. His body lay there motionless. He must have been shot from a sniper. He dropped his stuff and ran after the dead trooper. He would not let his men die on the lines like that. He got to the trooper. His eyes wide open. But no fear was shown. He had a blood coming out of his mouth. Michael did not dare to look him in the eyes. He whipped off his tears and ripped his shirt. Whipping the soldiers face. Then closed his eyes and picked him up in his arms and brought him on board. They took off.

Was it worth it? Was it worth the life of this man? He was so young…showed promise. The book was what they came for. They got it, but in return, they lost their own. His life would not go in vain. Soon with the books secrets, the second fleet of carriers and attack ships launched an MASS MURDER assault on the rebels. Killing millions. In memory of their friend they shot the _twenty one gun_ salute of the fall of their friend. The main rebel force was destroyed and the remaining rebels gave out the where-abouts of the remaining rebel bases. Within a whole day, every known rebel base was a pile of ash, blown away in the wind. The war is over. Now it is only hunting down prey.

End of memory.

I looked even deeper into the water. My face is the sign of lies. My life is a lie. I do not want to live life this way!

I dunked my head into the water. Crying. I did not want anyone to hear me cry.

Life has always cheated people, but always me. I did not feel to right to back to the others, instead I just left them alone and walked away into the moon lit sky. I knew that one day I would see them again. When I die.


	10. Chapter 10

"_There is a small line between a memory and a legend." –Me_

Chapter 9

The breeze is so cold. My muscles are cramping. I wonder if they woke up yet. I hope they will be ok knowing that I am no longer with them. I must find away to keep bad things from happening to the ones that I bring close. "As I Fly Above the Clouds, I reach Heaven… but it isn't my time."

That song keeps popping in my head. I take one last look back at the direction of the camp. I wonder if I will be missed? But they will be safe there without me. I stretch out my wings looked to the sky… the sun is tired. The moon still shined above me. It was less dark now, and still I wonder if they woke up yet. Yet I would not find out, for I am leaving. A tear rolls down my scaled cheek.

"I am going to fly to WarFang, I want to see my father." I said loud enough to wake everything up within a thirty foot radius. I moved on knowing that he would take me in… as a son.

Three hours later;

Spyro and the others were still a sleep. The fire went out just before Max got up. He looked to his sister Dana; she was curled up in a ball on her mother's back. Spyro laid next to her. All seemed right until something was very noticeable. "Uncle Mike!" he yelled. Every one woke up. Nicole was very worried and Dave took off looking for me. Spyro soon followed. Nicole, Cynder and Sara stayed with the kids while the others scanned the area from the sky. No luck. Then Spyro decided to get breakfast. Dave nodded and landed by the river. On the shore there was berries and luckily some goose. They got what they could carry, and brought it back to the others.

They had their fill and decided to continue to WarFang. They were only a few miles away and decided to fly the rest of the way there.

I reached the gate of the dragon city. It was filled with moles and more cat creatures like that hunter we met earlier. No dragons of what I could see where here. So I decided to walk to the town center where it would have a key that would tell me where the Guardians where.

I am at Blue 1, and the Guardians are at…oh, they are at Blue 6. I smiled knowing that he was close. I also felt that he knew that I was here, looking for him. I moved on and started to see dragons. They all smiled and laughed. I found it shocking that they were all shorter than me. I stood two feet taller then everyone. I might be because my father was the Fire Guardian, and all guardians are bigger than the rest of the dragons. It seems that this was a good place to find my father.

"Attention, the Guardians will now let people into the library." – The speakers said.

"I guess that's the library", now that's where I am going to find the Fire Guardian. I walked to the entrance and opened the door. No one apparently wanted to see them but me. I was the only one who walked up to the door. Inside all there were seats and a stage. It seems like a college room, one teacher, and a bunch of rows filled with students. It was only bigger, with four teachers. In the middle of the stage was a statue of a giant dragon, different from the one I touched before we got here. It wasn't crystal. Solid gold it appeared to be. I took a seat in the third row, so I could be at eye-level with the Guardians. The lights darkened and settled on the stage. One figure walked out on to the stage. He was a very big, red dragon that smiled when he laid his eyes on me. His presents made me burst into tears. He called my name and I flew onto the stage and was greeted by his arms.

His nice, strong grip made me feel very safe and happy. I have found my real father… after all this time. I was in safe hands. With my father.

Ten minutes later;

Nicole, Dave, and Spyro walked into the center of WarFang. Spyro was greeted with a loud applause. He shook his head and they walked to the library. Nicole looked at Spyro in inquiry, what did he do that everyone likes him for? Did he save the world or do something impressive?

Spyro noticed this. "I will tell you when we see Dad, I bet that that is where Mike is at right now."

Nicole nodded and they continued walking to the library. They opened the door and walked in to see a giant room filled with layers of seats and a stage in the center. On the stage was me and Ignitus, Dad.

Nicole jumped up and flew to me and knocked me over. She was upset that I had left her and the others. I realized that from what I had experienced, they were there with me. They went through the same steps as me. No matter what, they were always there for me. Leaving them was a mistake, they would never let me walk through this alone.

"I am so stupid! Why would I run away from the only thing that keeps me save? I am so sorry Nicole that I did that to you, and you to Spyro. I should have known better to not trust my family, to leave you guys dry. It was a mistake that I swear I will never do to you again."

I whipped the tears from her face. She reacted with a passionate hug. She got off me and I introduced her and Dave to our Father. The same reaction I had with seeing him was the same for them as well. The day that I have finally waited to lay eyes upon has arrived. Now only to find our mother.

Nicole walked away with Nicole and Dave and told them what happened a long time ago.

How he defeated the "Dark Master", who was later known as his grandfather. He also told them how Cynder was controlled by the dark master and killed many other dragons. But he broke his hold on her. With that getting her internal love. Very sweet I thought. My brother is a _**hero**_ to all life here, while we were callers of destruction. Spyro also told us when he last saw our brother Flame. He was here with dad and has been waiting to see us.

"I can't wait to see flame" I said. "He is my twin brother so it would be like looking in a mirror at my handsome self." I laughed.

Ignitus was very happy to see his children. All of us getting along and laughing. It would bring tears to most people's eyes. "Flame is not here right now, he is out in the town looking for you."

"Come", he said. I smelled food and lots of it. At the feasting room there were other dragons. All a little shorter then Ignitus. A family of three Electric, a family of six Ice, and a family of four Earth dragons. They must be the other Guardians families. The kids were all younger then me and my sibs, but they were very nice and smiled most of the time. The feast was great, and the moment would stain my life forever.

My family is one that will _bleed_ in the history books. Everyone was someone important. My father was a Guardian, Spyro a hero, Nicole a medic, Dave a brave man who protects his family and I was a man who never lost a firefight and Flame is going to be the next Fire Guardian. Plus to add in that we are the tallest family around.

"That is the last time that we will ever be divided, and now our royal blood line is back in charge! All hail us! Long live the PRIMES!" said Ignitus. He was happy that our family was in charge, and even the citizens liked us. The primes are the Legends that built our world. They created matter and life here for us. They were our ancestors, and we are their descendants. All we do is govern the world and help others in need. We aren't dictators; we are just dragons that set the laws for the land.

"I speak to you, guardians for being my long life time friends and helpers. The day is over and now we are at ease with the world. With having all of you gathered here, today I announce that Flame will be the New Fire Guardian. Along with three new Guardians; Star, the son of Volteer. Jenifer, the daughter of Terrador. And Crimson the son of Cyril.

It was soon night time and the moon gloomed in the dark blue night. I still have not seen my twin brother Flame. I wonder if he is alright. He showed have been here by now.

"KNOCK KNOCK" from my door. "Come in."

"What is up my twin brother?" said Flame as he walked in. He was defiantly my twin. We looked the exact same, but my eyes are blue. I gave him a hug and we filled each other with information about our history.

It was funny to see I guy like me have a complete different life. Yet he grew up as a Dragon, I grew up as a human. Time flew by so quick, that we saw the sun rise. We laughed and went to our beds. "Today is going to be fun" I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

_" Mein lieber Bruder's, wir haben heute eine Macht jenseits der menschlichen konfrontiert. Wir haben das Antlitz des Todes. Aber wir stehen hier, am leben, atmen und ganz. Die Männer, die wir verloren haben, leben. Sie leben weiter in Gottes Königreich. Sie, die jetzt direkt hier und jetzt vor mir sind die Helden, dass die Götter beten. Sie wollen nicht töten, sondern zu ende wahnsinn. Sie haben ihr Blut vergossen in den Geschichtsbüchern. Zeit wird immer sing your . Sie sind die wahren Männer des Gottes." Entschuldigung._

Zeit wird nie vergessen, was sie getan haben. Ich werde nie vergessen, was sie getan haben. Wir, das Deut... Meine Brüder, Sie sind mutig. Du bist der starke. Sie sind rein. Sie sind das Licht. sche Volk will singen ihre Namen bis zeit stirbt! Jahren hat mein Vater erzählte mir etwas, etwas, das habe ich gemerkt das sehen und das hören ihren Namen. Er hat mir gesagt; "Gott öffnet seine Tore, aber wer die Wahrheit. Wer schweigt, und diejenigen, die brave, der Himmel kennt das Leben der reinen light."

Goodnight meine Brüder.

_By Michael the first of Germany._

_"My dear brother's, Today we have faced a power beyond human. We have seen the face of Death. Yet we stand here, alive, breathing and whole. The men that we have lost; live. They continue to live in Gods Kingdom. You who now stand right here, right now in front of me, are the hero's that the Gods pray for. You do not wish to kill, but to end madness. You have spilled your blood in the history books. Time will forever sing your name. Hail you. You are the true men of God."_

_Excuse me._

_Time will never forget what you have done. I will never forget what you have done. We, the German people will sing your names till time dies!_

_Years ago my father told me something, something that I have realized seeing and hearing your names. He told me; "God opens his gates, but those who see truth enter. Those who are silent and those who are brave, heaven knows life of pure light."... You my brothers, are brave. You are strong. You are pure. You are the LIGHT. _

_Today I do not ask, for I already know the answer. You will all live on. You are the Hero's of the Day, but you are what no one else will ever be. LEGENDS forever._

_Now we will Drink, and Eat._

_When there is no longer any food or drink, we will rest._

_Goodnight my brothers._

_Memory: A Uncle of true size_

12/23/2026

It is my favorite time of the year. Santa is coming soon! I hope I get a new glove. My old one is a little small, but it is signed by Derek Jeter! So I guess I am going to put that in my trophy room, with the other pictures and items with me and him.

I remember all too well what I wanted to get for Christmas; a red fire truck, an American sports car, a new TV, a puppy and to have a nice family dinner.

Knock.

"Come in." I said.

A tall man around 6'7" came in… I knew he was my uncle.

"Hey, what's up little **Mikey**?" said my uncle Al.

"Nothing, I missed you so much!" I gave him a hug.

"It really has been to long since we have last seen each other. Now we can catch up. Oh, by the way here, that Air Force cap you wanted. I have three more at home and some at the station." He said smiling in amusement over his achievements. He is a SMSOTAF.

Senior Master Sergeant of the Air Force. He was built more than a tank, more like a battle ship. It was amazing that he always came here with a smile. He has seen his brothers die right in front of him, yet he only cried when he was at the funeral. To see him cry is like seeing a mountain explode. Such a tough man, yet soft.

He was a kind man, yet he died two years before my mother. He died from a crash with on a refueling mission. The jet slowed down and he crashed into the cargo jet wash.

"So, where are Dylan and Kevin? Are they coming too?"

"Yes, they are getting the presents from the trunk."

"Hey, Uncle Al!" said David. David was not as quite when he was around family. He loved to spend time with me and play ball.

"Why isn't it little Daffy?" he laughed.

Everyone was happy, even dad. He was even smiling. He was the prince and was the next to take control of the seat. He was going to become the next czar after his father.

The next day went by quick. All the guests were arriving. Even my best friend Alex and my friend Julie. They were the only people at school that would talk to me. After awhile the food was brought out and we formed a line. On table one there was; Salad and soup along with toppings such as onion and tomato. At table two there was steak, chicken and goose. At table three there was salmon, shrimp, and crab. At table four there were pies and cakes. And at table five there were potatoes, rice, beans, and biscuits.

Later after dinner, desert was brought out. There was cake, ice cream, bananas, strawberries, cookies and my favorite FRUTCAKE! (I have never had it so I find it funny to say that).

I did not get all I wanted of course, but I still got my family and…. A new PUPPY!

END OF MEMORY

The day was wet. Clouds all around the sky. I never had seen rain pure see-threw blue. Back at earth, the sky around home was black with the factories behind the castle. Whenever it rained, the water was black.

For once I felt clean at heart. No longer was there a black cloud above me. The rain felt nice. I closed my eyes… dreaming of this world and its freedom. The truth is in the wind. I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly as I open my eyes. _The power that the one holds in the eye, is not the same as the will of the heart. _

"So Flame, do you have a mate?" I asked him.

He smiled and said yes.

"Her name is Ember. Spyro and I have known her since we were around three years old. She will becoming over soon to see you, I just hope she can tell _who's who_." We laughed.

Breakfast was good. We had bacon, the size of a whole pig. Eggs, toast, some human (Just kidding!) and some fruit.

Dave walked up to me after the meal.

"Come with me, I want to talk with you outside for a bit."

I followed him outside. We went into the meadow and laid down under a rock shaped like a 'C'. Dave seemed weird. He never looked upset like this before. "Why is Dave acting like this? His he upset of something or someone?"

"Mike, do you like living here with the others?"

"well, I do not know just yet. I feel safe and happy here with them, but I do missing going to movies and such."

"Do you want to stay here?" he puzzled.

"I do want to stay here because I enjoy living as a dragon. We can fly, breathe fire, and we live for a long time. I love it here. It is so peaceful."

"… ok, thanks." Dave said as he slowly walked back into the temple.

"I should have asked him if he likes it here, but something tells me that he misses Earth."

"Hey Mike, did you see Spyro anywhere?"

"No, I have not seen him either Nicole. Maybe he is with Cynder and Sara along with the kids."

"Ok, thanks. I will go look there now." She turned away and ran off.

Something felt weird. Everyone is starting to act differently.

"I should go look for them too. I have not seen them in a while."

Woo! What the Fuck is with my wings? Damn! They fucking hurt!

Oh that's why…'dumbass' they are on top of each other. Now to get them untangled. This is going to be a problem. Now I am going have to walk back inside the temple.

"Hello Flame" said a female voice. I turned around and saw a pink dragoness land next to me.

"Ah, I'm not Flame. He is inside. I am his twin brother Mike." She looked at me in dismay.

"Flame only has one brother, and he is Spyro. So nice try there

Mr. Mike." She said in anger.

"Then look, I have blue eyes, Flame has red eyes."

"I still do not believe you. Show me that you're not lying. I do not find this funny at all!"

"Fine, let's go inside and get him. I just have one favor to ask you, can you untangle my wings please. They really hurt."

She did and we went inside waiting for Flame to show up.

"Ah, Mike. You have met Flame's mate Ember" said Dad.

"Wait, so he is Flames twin brother?" her mouth dropped.

Ignitus and I smiled. "Yes he is my son, and Flame's twin brother."

"Sorry about that earlier. You look so much like him that it ain't even funny."

"Oh it is fine. Lucky Flame has a beautiful mate already. I am starting to have one."

She laughed. I made her smile.

"Plus we have another brother, Dave. He was talking to me earlier before you arrived."

"That is one big family. I guess that it's going to be hell during the holidays."

We laughed. I know Flame loves her, I can see why.

Flame came in and took Ember outside for a 'walk'.

I went to go see Dad again because I had a question for him. He was in his room looking out the window.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Ha, you just did. But yes what is your question young dragon?"

"Back at Earth, was Uncle Al really my uncle? And what about Uncle Mike?"

"They are my brothers. So yes they are your uncles."

"Did they live like me, knowing nothing of being a dragon, or did they know?

"They lived here for a long time. When the 'Dark Master' attacked, I asked them to take my children with them to another world. They did. Only Spyro and Flame where left to help. With them here, we beat your Grandfather."


End file.
